The Twins Have a Sister
by THE-ENEMY-OF-MY-ENEMY-IS-ME
Summary: This is about my OC, Kairi, and she is the younger sister to the Hitachiin twins. She wanted to go to Ouran because their parents had split at a young age.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so have fun and enjoy….

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything blah, blah, blah… *mumble, mumble*

….

I smiled fondly, thinking of my brothers. My older twin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru, were my life. They knew I existed but when our parents split up I went with our father and they stayed with mom. We talked on the phone all the time but I just wasn't the same.

I was the only one in my family to ever tell them apart. Now, I was on a plane to go to Japan to live with mom for a while. The funny thing was my brothers didn't know. Me and dad settled things with the house and mom so I would stay for the rest of the school year then go back for summer. As I am getting off the plane is really where my story begins.

"Oh please Miss Hitachiin be careful!" my personal maid called out as she helped the driver fill the trunk of a separate limo with my luggage. That car would go to the house and mine was heading to school.

"I'll be fine Yumi!" I quietly patted my pet tarantula on his head. He was, as of right now, stuffed into my shirt, "I'll see you at the house; don't worry so much."

"Kairi." I looked up to see Yumi glaring down at me slightly, "Don't you even think of bringing that…that _thing_ into the school with you." I gasped in mock horror.

"You think I would dare to harm my beloved Satan that way? Thinking of all those horrible girls stepping on him makes me shiver!" I clutched my pet to my chest. He seemed to hum in contentment. I'm not even really sure spiders can hum. Waving one final time _and_shutting the door in Yumi's face, I set off to Ouran Middle School.

I was in class 4-A in the middle school. The girls wore reddish-brown uniforms with a skirt and a somewhat sailor button-up shirt/jacket thing. The boys had some strange green uniform on. They kind of looked like sailor guys too.

The sensei, Miss Hanachiku who was a 25 year old college graduate, smiled as I walked into the classroom.

"Hello, you must be…" She looked down at her clipboard, "Ah, you should be Kairi Hitachiin if I'm not mistaken." I nodded my head shyly. "Okay well do you want to introduce yourself to the class or just sit down?" I looked at the ground.

"Sit down if you please." The sensei nodded smiling.

"You may take a seat behind Mr. Haninozuka." I looked out around the classroom, "Yasuchika, raise your hand." Miss Hanachiku pointed to a kid wearing glasses. The boy did but kept staring out the window.

….

I wasn't sure where to cut the story off at for the first chapter so I hope this wasn't too short!

Me + Sugar + My Friends = GIANT EXPLOSION! *boom*

THE-ENEMY-OF-MY-ENEMY-IS-ME


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, yeah, you know what to do. Hope you like it.

….

_**CHAPTER 1**__: "You may take a seat behind Mr. Haninozuka." I looked out around the classroom, "Yasuchika, raise your hand." Miss Hanachiku pointed to a kid wearing glasses. The boy did but kept staring out the window. _

When the last bell rang I sat in my seat and pulled out a half empty sketchbook.

"What're you drawing?" A really tall kid asked leaning over his seat to look at mine. I glanced at him.

"A picture of my brothers." I started out drawing the outlines then the details. They sometimes mailed me pictures of them so I pretty much knew what they both looked like. In the picture they were hugging each other with me squished in between with my feet off the ground.

"Hey! I know those guys! They're in a club with Chika's and my brothers!" He exclaimed. Chika turned in his seat when he heard his name.

"Would you guys please keep it down?" He hissed. I blinked. I guess I'll have to try my secret weapon.

Instead of speaking to the tall kid (as I now knew to be Satoshi Morinozuka) I stared at the back of Yasuchika's head. At first he twitched; then he glared at the board. Finally, after 10 minutes he whirled around.

"Why are you staring?" He glared at me this time.

"It's a free country. I can stare at who I want when I want." I narrowed my eyes at him in return. Chika raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything else. Satoshi looked surprised.

"I honestly think you gained his respect." He whispered into my ear. I smirked.

School went by faster than normal with my new objective of getting on Chika's good side. At the end of school Satoshi and Chika both walked up to me. Before either of them could do anything I leapt at Chika and giving him a flying hug; knocking him down.

"FLYING GLOMP!" I yelled sitting on top of Chika with him under me. Satoshi froze in surprise but soon busted up laughing.

"Will you get off?" Chika groaned. I stared pensively down at him. He started to squirm.

"Will you be my friend if I do?" I asked leaning closer to his face. He rolled his eyes.

"You do realize I could just throw you off right?"

"So?" I glared at him more.

"Fine! Fine, I'll be your friend!" I nodded, satisfied. I got up. Satoshi had just gotten over his fit of giggles.

"Where did you learn that?" He laughed some more. I smirked.

"I lived in France for a small while. A friend of mine, Bridgette, her name was; well, she always did that when she thought people were mad at her."

"And it worked?" He looked over at Yasuchika. Chika grumbled.

"It did." I laugh with him.

I then remembered my brothers. Quickly, I dug through my messenger bag for my sketchbook again. I tugged on Satoshi's sleeve.

"Hey, you said something about a club earlier and I want to know where it is. Can you show me?" I held out my book and a pen.

…

You know, to be honest…the only thing that helps me write is my reviewers.

Just a thought…


	3. Chapter 3

So here you go. Some of it might sound a little strange because I tried to change up a few parts but this is most of it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, or Mori even though I wish I did and I don't own anyone else either. Bummer

…

_**CHAPTER 2:**__"Hey, you said something about a club earlier and I want to know where it is. Can you show me?" I held out my book and a pen._

I frowned at the two maps Chika and Satoshi had both drawn. Most of the stuff was the same but some details were wrong. I'm pretty sure they did it on purpose. The only thing I really got from it was that I was supposed to go to the 3rd music room. Man, I see a lot of walking in my future.

I had be wandering for about 10 minutes when I saw a really, and I mean _**really**_ huge guy with short, black hair walking up the hallway carrying something. I ran up to the guy and pulled on his sleeve like I did with Satoshi.

"Hey, do you know where the 3rd music room is? I need to find my brothers." The big guy's grayish-black eyes widened only a fraction.

"Yeah, I'm heading there now." I nodded and followed a few steps behind; but soon sped up.

"My brothers are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Do you know them?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"So….. What's your name?" He looked down at me while still walking.

"Takashi Morinozuka." I smiled jumping up and down.

"You're Satoshi's older brother right?"

"Yeah." Silence kept us company after that.

I saw now where we were heading; two big doors with a sign that said 3rd music room over the top of it. Before he reached the door I asked a really strange question.

"Can I call you Hercules?" Takashi blinked down at me not moving so I elaborated, "Well you helped me; like Hercules does. Help people I mean." I thought more, "And you are really tall; like Hercules. And you're probably really strong like Hercules. So…. Please!" I clasped my hands together. He semi-smiled and put a hand on my head.

"You can call me Mori," He paused for a moment. I looked down, sad, "or Hercules." I beamed at him. I hugged his waist since it was the only part of his body I could reach. Mori didn't move until I was done.

"Oh, um… Sorry about that." I coughed into my hand. He shook his head showing that it didn't matter and pushed the doors open.

Inside was a flurry of activity. There were couches and girls drinking tea. Plus only about 3 guys in the room. None of them my brothers. Two were blonde and two were black haired guys, counting Mori who just walked in (so I guess there were 4 guys now). One of the blondes was really short but he was wearing a high school jacket. The other just seemed normal except for his bluish-purple eyes. The one black haired guy besides Mori was wearing glasses and held a notebook in his hand. He was cute but he looked like he could do some serious damage to your brain if you ever messed anything up.

I quietly followed behind as all of them got up to head towards the back of the room. Mori motioned with his head towards the door everyone was going through. I nodded. _This place is seriously starting to creep me out._ I mean this is supposed to be a music room, right?

While standing behind a pillar I saw two other guys standing with the others. _My brothers._ I let out a huge breath I didn't know I had been holding. They still looked the same. Sandy, copper hair; and golden amber eyes. The only differences between me and them was that one, I was female. Two, I had light brown hair with dark brown lowlights like our dad. But we still had the same eyes, nose, and face structure.

"Um, senpai?" A voice from behind a dressing curtain asked.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" The tall blonde asked the curtain. The short one made a groaning noise; and from the piles of cake plates I'm thinking he's happy.

The drape was pulled aside to reveal _another_ boy dressed in a high school uniform. Although he looked a little strange though.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" The boy asked. The blonde gasped.

"Hmm, CUTE! You're as pretty as a girl." I couldn't tell what he was doing but his head was shaking back and forth, "Adorable."

I guess the strange boy saw me because his eyes flicked over the glasses guy's shoulder to me. I shook my head really fast. I guess he got the message because his eyes went back to the blonde.

"Haru-chan you look so cute!" The short blonde squealed. Then I heard my brother's voices.

"If we had known that's how you really look-" Hikaru started out first.

"-We would have helped you out sooner!" Kaoru finished chuckling.

"Who knows maybe he'll draw in some customers." The glasses guy spoke. I zoned out after that. Seeing my brothers in person was like a dream come true. I used to tell them all my secrets and in return they would help me through any problem I came across. We used to be so close.

After spacing out I heard something about the new guy hosting and then they all started to leave. At least everyone except the glasses guy. _Oh, I'm in deep crap now._

"So, what exactly were you doing standing behind that pillar?" He asked turning to face me. I froze.

…

I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLE!

Thank you.

THE-ENEMY-OF-MY-ENEMY-IS-ME ;P


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 3: **__"So, what exactly were you doing standing behind that pillar?" He asked turning to face me. I froze._

….

"Uh, I was just…" I racked my brain for a legitimate reason without getting Hercules in trouble. I guess the truth is always good, "Wanting to see my brothers." I sighed. He raised an eyebrow at me then opened his notebook.

"Yes, Kairi Hitachiin. Age: 14, Height: 5'3'', younger sister to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Parents split up so you haven't seen them in a few years. Has lived in: France, Japan, America, and England. Other information: Is very shy in crowds, hates silence except when alone, very attached to her brothers, and has a short temper when dealing with someone she doesn't like." He just kept listing things about me. Each little thing caused my eyes to grow wider and wider.

When he snapped the notebook shut I was stunned.

"Holy crap." I looked up at him, "You my good friend are most definitely a stalker." He chuckled; but in an evil sort of way and shifted his glasses so they caught the light and hid his eyes.

"I just have access to plenty of information Miss Hitachiin. Nothing more." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Right. So am I allowed to see my brothers or do I have to pay first?" I was being sarcastic but the guy's glasses flashed again.

"Well if you plan on actually visiting the hosts you'll have to pay." I blinked.

"Can I just give you a hug instead?" If you couldn't tell before I am a very big hug person. I honestly don't think I could survive without them. Hugging this guy (Who looked like he could possibly make me cry at any given moment) seemed like an interesting way to die. If he decided to kill me after I hugged him no matter what he said.

"No thanks." He turned to walk back towards the main room again. _Oh, now's my chance!_ I leaped towards him only to trip on a random banana peel. _Strange._

So, instead of giving a hug we both ended up sprawled on the floor in between the two rooms with the glasses guy on his stomach and me on top of him. I was afraid to look and see everyone else's faces.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" I glanced down at the back of the boy's head since his face was smashed into the floor. He grunted.

"Yeah." The boy's glasses were next to his head with his notebook's insides strewn across the floor about 3 feet away.

Crawling into a standing position off the guy's back I ran over to pick up his papers. The notebook itself was fine. By the time I folded everything all neat again it was deathly silent in the room and glasses man stood behind me. I coughed.

"Sorry I tripped you. I was being stupid and a fool and-" The boy cut me off by holding up his hand.

"It's fine. Are you hurt?" I grinned.

"Nope, you're pretty comfy. I'll have to try that again some time." I couldn't tell but I think I saw his lips twitch into a smirk for a second.

"Never in your life." He then walked back over to his table. And of course I just stood there daydreaming like an idiot until the glasses guy announced it was time to close.

….

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!

I'm getting the hang of this!

THE-ENEMY


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peeps! I know I know it's been a while. But I just started freshman year and there's been a lot of work already.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own anyone even though I want to!

….

It was really strange to have all the guys standing there together. Must make all those girls feel very overwhelmed. As all of the fans filed out I stood there looking at my shoes. Then I did something very foolish. Looking up at the girl I saw in the changing stall earlier I asked,

"So, if you're a girl; why pretend to be a guy?" The really tall blonde started freaking me out and yelling order to my brothers.

"TIE HER UP! She can't be able to tell anyone!" Soon one twin held me up by my forearms while the other ran rope around my feet.

"Get off; you gosh darn annoying DOPPELGANGERS!" I shrieked. This gave them pause. There was only one person in the world that called them doppelgangers. Sure, people called them clones, twins, ect. But there was only one person creative enough to come up with something as awesome as that. Me.

"**Kairi?**" They both asked at the same time. I pulled out of their arms and struck a pose.

"The one and only!"

Their faces looked so funny. It was a mixture of shock and surprise; and a little confusion.

"You aren't supposed to be here…" Hikaru mumbled; cocking his head at me. I fake sniffed.

"Well, FINE! I was just trying to be a good little sister. But since you obviously don't want me here I'll just have to go tell dad I want to go back home for the school year. Boy, will mom be upset." I grabbed my bag and slowly walked towards the door, smirking all the way.

Suddenly, I had two arms wrapped around my body.

"Of course not little sis…" Hikaru drawled.

"…We were just surprised." Kaoru smiled. Hikaru smirked at the tall blonde.

"But now that you're here we can do some of the stuff we couldn't before."

"Think of the fun sister!" Kaoru and Hikaru both laughed at their "Lord's" face.

I had met my siblings. They were everything I knew they would be and I find out they have plenty of friends. Good for them.

We all sat and talked for quite a while. Particularly the twins and I. Although I guess we do have a lot to catch up on.

"You didn't e-mail us for _5 weeks_!" Kaoru moaned.

"We thought you were dead or something!" Hikaru grumbled. The blonde man, excuse me, _Tamaki_ gasped in shock as if just now realizing something.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!" I can surely say that everyone in that room deadpanned. "Why did you not tell me this?" he shrieked.

"Um, maybe because I might be emotionally scarred by you everlasting energy." I stared at him.

"Or mayyybeee…." Kaoru smirked.

"It's because-" I slammed my hand over Hikaru's mouth.

"Nope I'm pretty sure it's your energy!" I glared at them both. Suddenly, the door was pushed open to reveal one individual.

"Satoshi!" I ran over and hugged him. He laughed.

"Hey, what's up?" he then looked over to Hercules, "Chika and I are heading to the park is that okay? I don't have practice today." Hercules nodded.

"Yeah."

"Soooo, you wanna come?" he looked down at me. I nodded my head enthusiastically. I turned to grab my stuff but stopped short when I saw my brother's faces.

Both had turned very dark. Crapola. I snatched my bag off the chair and moved to shove Satoshi out the door.

"Come on! They're getting moody! You don't want to see them when they're moody! They're bad enough when they're normal."

And so that's how my first meeting with my brothers after so long was cut short. Very, very quickly.

…

Thanks for being supportive. I do enjoy writing but I just have so short an attention span.

THE-ENEMY


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, YEARS! I became a freshman and everything just got so busy! Well I'm here now and I'll try to make the most of it!

_**CHAPTER 5:**_ _And so that's how my first meeting with my brothers after so long was cut short. Very, very quickly._

Ugh. I'm so in trouble with them later! I can't believe I just blew them off for friends I only met 6 hours ago.

"You okay?" Satoshi frowned at me as we walked along the path to meet Chika at the front gates.

"Huh?" I blinked up at him until I understood what he meant, "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried what I'm going to come home to, you know?" Now his eyebrows crinkled together in a funny way.

"If you're going to get in trouble maybe you shouldn't go. I mean, I want you to come but I just don't want you to get in trouble." He almost looked like he was blushing.

I could now see Chika leaning against the building ahead of us.

"Everything's fine. My brothers just have a tendency to get…jealous…when someone doesn't pay them enough attention." I winced at how that sounded. But Satoshi just laughed.

"I can believe it. They looked like they wanted to skin me alive back there!" When we got close enough Chika started to shout at us. He has a pretty good set of lungs on him for being so small.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR-"His, no doubt, long speech was cut short by Satoshi's large hand over Chika's mouth.

"We get it Chika. Let's head over there now. You can scream at us after you're happy." I chucked at Satoshi's version of a compromise.

While riding in Satoshi's limo to the park he decided to make small talk. Psh. As if it wasn't awkward enough. You see children; this is why we don't get in limos with strangers. Beware the awkward silences.

"So…do you have any pets?" I froze and my eyes widened. Oh #!*. My poor SATAN!

"Oh my god! Please turn around!" They both looked startled and Satoshi stopped the car immediately.

"What's wrong?" Chika frowned at me almost pulling off a concerned look.

"I brought my pet spider to school today and I lost him! He was with me at lunch but when I went to meet my brothers at the high school he was gone. I can't believe I didn't notice sooner! Please take me back so I can find him!" I could feel my eyes starting to water at the thought of my poor, poor Satan lost in those stupidly long hallways somewhere. Both of the boys looked to each other then agreed to turn around.

The whole car ride was spent with me worrying my head off and each boy in turn trying to comfort me. If you know teenage boys you know that didn't go over well.

"It's…okay…we'll find him; don't worry." Chika trailed off after seeing it wasn't working.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the limo came to a stop in front of the pink castle that housed the high school. That's when Satoshi came up with a brilliant idea.

"Why don't we ask the Host Club to help us? I'm sure your brothers and everyone would be happy to help." I smiled just a little at the thought. But it seemed Chika was against the idea.

"I'm not letting my stupid brother help us. He's enough trouble as it is." I blinked momentarily forgetting my mission.

"…Your brother?" He glanced over at me and his glasses caught the fading sunlight.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He's the short blonde one. Every time he and Yasuchika meet they have to fight." Surely that was an exaggeration, they _have_ to fight? Chika didn't even glance over at us. After my puppy dog eyes and Satoshi's pout he consented to come with us; if only for a short time.

The hallways were deserted just like before but only this time I wasn't alone. Right as the three of us reached the door to the 3rd music room we heard plenty of _very_ girlish shrieks come from inside.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"EWWWWWW! KILL IT!"

"OH MY GOD IT'S A SPIDER!"

Without waiting for a response from the boys I shoved the door open to see…

So…..was it ok for being months late? Do I need to make them longer or what? This was sort of last minute so I'm really sorry for it being crappy.

THX!

THE-ENEMY


End file.
